Communication systems are used in various technical sectors. Here, there is frequently a requirement for data to be exchanged reliably and with a minimal time delay between data sources and data sinks within the communication system, i.e., with a guaranteed latency. An example of this is the exchange of data between a central control unit and network nodes, or devices with actuators and/or sensors, of a communication system used in automation technology. Corresponding data transmission can occur for example using the IEEE 802.15.4 communication standard, whereby a transmission channel used for data transmission or the transmission frame used in the transmission channel can be divided into time slots, the use of which makes possible communication, i.e., a unidirectional or a bidirectional data exchange, having a predetermined time behavior.
In communication systems in general, and also in a communication system of the type described above in particular, as a result of total and permanent utilization of a transmission channel which is available for data transmission purposes by the corresponding user data traffic, such as due to corresponding cyclical data transmissions by the network nodes using guaranteed time slots of a transmission frame, the situation can arise such that no further bandwidth, i.e., no transmission resources, is available for further data traffic, such as to conFIGURE one of the network nodes of the communication system.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an especially efficient and flexible method for operating a communication system.
This and other objects and advantages are achieved in accordance with the invention by a method for operating a communication system having a communication network of a first type and a communication network of a second type in which a request message identifying a network node in the communication network of the first type is sent to a coordination node of the communication network of the first type by a management node in the communication network of the second type, the network node is removed from the communication network of the first type by the coordination node, the network node is included in the communication network of the second type by the management node and a data exchange is performed between the management node and the network node in the communication network of the second type.
The method in accordance with the invention advantageiously offers the management node in the communication network of the second type the capability to perform a data exchange with a network node without hereby imposing a load on the communication network of the first type, in which the network node is arranged. To this end, in accordance with the invention, the management node in the communication network of the second type sends a request message to the coordination node in the communication network of the first type. In this request message, the particular network node in the communication network of the first type is identified, with which the management node in the communication network of the second type seeks to establish a connection. The sending of the request message by the management node to the coordination node can in this situation occur by way of any desired type of wireless or wired communication interface. Here, the implication is that it is not necessarily a matter of a communication interface used in the communication network of the first type or in the communication network of the second type for communicating with the respective network node.
Based on the received request message, the coordination node now removes the network node from the communication network of the first type. Consequently, it becomes possible in the next method step for the network node to be included by the management node in the communication network of the second type. A data exchange subsequently occurs between the management node and the network node in the communication network of the second type. The capability thus advantageously exists to completely decouple data transmissions between the management node and the network node from data transmissions from or to the network nodes in the communication network of the first type. Any adverse effect on the quality of service or the transmission quality in the communication network of the first type is thus advantageously avoided.
It should be noted that as a general rule a plurality of network nodes are operated in the communication network of the first type. Here, communication can occur in the communication network of the first type both exclusively between the coordination node and the respective network node and also where applicable between the network nodes themselves in the communication network of the first type. On the other hand, in the communication network of the second type a data exchange preferably occurs exclusively between the management node and the network node in question, which has previously been included in the communication network of the second type. Here, it is possible that the communication network of the second type consists exclusively of the management node and the network node in question, i.e., that the management node in the communication network of the second type merely establishes a connection at any point in time with that network node with which a data exchange is to be performed.
In the preferred embodiment, the method in accordance with the invention is configurable such that a user data network is used as a communication network of the first type and a configuration network is used as a communication network of the second type, and such that within the context of the data exchange a configuration or a change to an existing configuration of the network node occurs. This presently contemplated embodiment is preferred because through this a separation of the transmission of user data or productive data and the transmission of configuration data or project planning data can occur. With regard to a corresponding change to an existing configuration, this can be for example, a case of changing a parameter for the network node. Any functional interference with the user data network is advantageously prevented in accordance with the presently contemplated embodiment by the fact that the corresponding configuration or change in configuration is performed not in the communication network of the first type but in the communication network of the second type.
The method in accordance with the contemplated embodiments of the invention can advantageously also be executed such that after the network node has been removed from the communication network of the first type, inclusion of the network node exclusively in the communication network of the second type is permitted. After being removed from the communication network of the first type the network node preferably attempts to automatically re-register directly on a communication network of the communication system. In this case, the communication network of the first type advantageously does not permit a corresponding re-registration with subsequent re-inclusion of the network node in the communication network of the first type. This can occur, for example, due to the communication network of the first type or the coordination node of the communication network of the first type ignoring requests from the network node for re-inclusion in a communication network. On the other hand, the communication network of the second type or the management node in the communication network of the second type responds to corresponding requests and includes the network node in the communication network of the second type. As a result, a corresponding removal of the network node from the communication network of the first type and also a subsequent inclusion of the network node in the communication network of the second type can advantageously occur in an automated manner.
In an especially preferred embodiment of the method in accordance with the invention, the network node is removed by the management node from the communication network of the second type after a data exchange has occurred. Removal in this manner is advantageous because the network node is thus advantageously made available again for inclusion in a different communication network of the communication system.
In a further preferred embodiment, the method in accordance with the invention can also be executed such that the network node remains in the communication network of the second type after a data exchange has occurred. As a result, a permanent assignment of the network node to a different communication network of the communication system is advantageously made possible, whereby prior to commencement of operation of the network node in the communication network of the second type, for example, a change in a parameter set for the network node is possible.
In a preferred embodiment, the method is executed such that, after a data exchange has taken place with the network node, by sending a release message the management node allows the coordination node to again include the network node in the communication network of the first type. The sending of the release message by the management node to the coordination node can in turn occur in a wireless or wired fashion and constitutes the prerequisite for enabling the network node to be re-included in the communication network of the first type after a data exchange has occurred.
In an especially preferred embodiment of the method in accordance with the invention, the network node is re-included by the coordination node in the communication network of the first type after a data exchange has occurred. As a result, the network node can advantageously resume its operation in the communication network of the first type after a data exchange has occurred with the management node, i.e., for example, following a reconfiguration of the network node.
In another advantageous embodiment, the method in accordance with the invention is implemented such that an identity of the communication network of the second type, with which the network node is to register after its removal from the communication network of the first type, is notified to the network node by the coordination node. As a result, the identity of the communication network of the second type, with which the network node is to subsequently register, is advantageously already known to the network node prior to its removal from the communication network of the first type. Consequently, on the one hand the corresponding registration process can be accelerated; furthermore in this situation, a dynamic specification or allocation of the identity of the communication network of the second type is advantageously possible, i.e., a static, permanent reservation of an identity for the communication network of the second type is advantageously not required.
In a further preferred embodiment of the method in accordance with the invention, the management node conveys to the coordination node the identity of the communication network of the second type to be notified to the network node. As a result, the coordination node of the communication network of the first type is advantageously informed of the identity of the communication network of the second type to be notified to the network node. As a result, a static storage of the information concerned is advantageously also not required on the part of the coordination node.
In a further especially preferred embodiment the method in accordance with the invention is implemented such that the management node conveys to the network node an identity of the particular communication network with which the network node is to register after a data exchange has occurred. As a result, after a data exchange has taken place the network node can advantageously perform a specific registration with the communication network, the identity of which has been conveyed to the network node by the management node. With regard to the communication network concerned, this can be both the communication network of the first type and also any desired further communication network of the communication system.
Basically, within the scope of the contemplated embodiments of the method of the invention, any types of network node can be used. Particularly advantageous, however, is an embodiment of the method whereby network nodes connected wirelessly to the respective communication network are used. Accordingly, the communication with the network nodes occurs both in the communication network of the first type and also in the network node of the second type by way of a corresponding radio interface. As a result, this offers the advantage that an automated and thus also especially efficient execution of the method in accordance with the contemplated embodiments of the invention is made possible. Simultaneously, wirelessly connected network nodes offer the advantage that they can be used in a versatile and flexible manner due to a wired connection to a communication network is not being required.
The contemplated embodiments of the method can preferably also be implemented in a form such that a communication network in accordance with the IEEE 802.15.4 standard is used as the communication network of the first type and/or as the communication network of the second type. Use of the IEEE 802.15.4 standard is advantageous because this is a robust and popular standard for wireless communication. Here, advantageously, the power consumption of network nodes or terminal devices operated in accordance with this standard as devices is particularly comparatively low, with the result that battery operated network nodes can also achieve a period of use of several months or years without having a battery change.
In a further especially preferred embodiment of the method, the data transmission between the network node and the coordination node and also between the network node and the management node occurs using different communication protocols. Consequently, the network node is advantageously able to communicate by way of at least two communication protocols, i.e., the network node has at least two different “communication stacks” or “protocol stacks”. Here, one of the communication protocols can be used for the communication in the communication network of the first type, whereby a further communication protocol remains inactive until the network node is removed from the communication network of the first type. At this juncture, a switchover of the communication stacks used within the network node can now occur, i.e., the communication protocol for operating the network node in the communication network of the first type is deactivated and the further communication protocol is activated for the duration of operation of the network node in the communication network of the second type. This offers the advantage that a restriction to the effect that the same communication protocol be used in the communication network of the first type and in the communication network of the second type is advantageously not required. By Accordingly, the flexibility of the possible applications of the contemplated embodiments of the method are further enhanced.
Advantageously, the contemplated embodiments of the method is are implemented such that the communication network of the first type and the communication network of the second type utilize different transmission channels. This advantageously serves to ensure that the communication or data transmission in the communication network of the first type and in the communication network of the second type are completely independent of each other. That is, any adverse effect on the availability and the quality of service of the transmission resources provided in the communication network of the first type resulting from the data exchange in the communication network of the second type is excluded.
In a further preferred embodiment of the method in accordance with the invention, a communication system from the automation technology sector having network nodes with sensors and/or actuators is used. The present embodiment is advantageous because, particularly in the area of automation technology, high demands are made on the availability of the communication networks used and also on a transmission of data with a minimal delay, observed under all circumstances. Moreover, with regard to network nodes with sensors and/or actuators a change, such as a change in a parameter for the sensor or actuator in question, is in practice also required comparatively frequently, with the result that implementation of the present embodiment of the method is also especially advantageous in the area of automation technology.
The invention furthermore relates to a network node.
With respect to the network node, it is an object of the present invention to provide a network node which supports an especially efficient and flexible method for operating a communication system.
This and other objects and advantages are achieved in accordance with the invention by a network node having means for implementing the method according to the invention or means for implementing one of the preferred embodiments of the method described above.
With respect to the advantages of the network node in accordance with the invention and its preferred embodiments, reference should be made to the corresponding statements in connection with the contemplated embodiments of the method in accordance with the invention and its preferred embodiments.
The invention furthermore relates to a coordination node.
With respect to the coordination node, it is an object of the present invention to provide a coordination node which provides an especially efficient and flexible method for operating a communication system.
This and other objects and advantages are achieved in accordance with the invention by a coordination node having means for implementing the contemplated embodiments of the method in accordance with the invention or means for implementing one of the preferred embodiments of the method described above.
With respect to the advantages of the coordination node in accordance with the invention and its preferred embodiments, reference should in turn be made to the corresponding statements in connection with the discussed embodiments of the method and its preferred embodiments.
The present invention furthermore relates to a management node.
With respect to the management node, it is an object of the present invention is to provide a management node which supports an especially efficient and flexible method for operating a communication system.
This and other objects and advantages are achieved in accordance with the invention by a management node having means for implementing in the disclosed embodiments of the method or means for implementing one of the preferred embodiments of the method described above.
The advantages of the management node in accordance with the invention and of its preferred embodiments will in turn emerge from the previous statements in connection with the contemplated embodiments of the method and its preferred embodiments.
In an especially preferred embodiment, the management node in accordance with the invention is additionally conFIGUREd as a coordination node. As a result, the management node is advantageously conFIGUREd not only for including a network node and for performing a data exchange with this network node, but moreover can also remove this network node, after receiving a corresponding request message from a further management node, from the communication network of the second type managed by it. An appropriately conFIGUREd management node thus advantageously constitutes an especially flexible and versatile embodiment of the management node according to the invention.
The invention furthermore relates to a communication system.
With respect to the communication system, it is an object of the present invention to provide an especially efficient and flexible communication system.
This and other objects and advantages are achieved in accordance with the invention by a communication system with a network node according to the invention, a coordination node according to the invention and a management node according to the invention or a management node in accordance with the previously described especially preferred development of the management node according to the invention.
With respect of to the advantages of the communication system in accordance with the invention, reference should be made in turn to the previous statements in connection with the contemplated embodiments of the method and its preferred embodiments.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the drawings are designed solely for purposes of illustration and not as a definition of the limits of the invention, for which reference should be made to the appended claims. It should be further understood that the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale and that, unless otherwise indicated, they are merely intended to conceptually illustrate the structures and procedures described herein.